Happy Times
by NinjaBrony88891
Summary: This is a squeal to April Fools 2 of the guys get married! I'm not telling but its my OC! Rachel and Nya! So be happy for them it will happen in chapter 1! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey everyone! You know what I did in April Fools so I diced to make that a story! I am doing April Fools but this will be great! I'm sure now I need to find Cole!

Me: *sees Cole under his bed* FOUND YOU! *I grab my lazar gun*

Cole: Don't kill me plz!

Me: It's fake! YOU BABY!

Cole: ON WITH TH STORY!

Chapter 1: the craziness:

(Jack's POV)

"Hey guys can I tell you something?" I asked "Sure since we are friends now!" said Lloyd happily

"It's not fun with living with just girls even 6 of them for 6 years!" I said "You're darn right!" said Kai

"Because of Nya?" I asked "yep!" said Kai "I've never been so comfy in my entire life!" I said happy "Hey that's great." Said Cole rolling his eyes "I wonder what's going on with the girls!?" asked Jay "DON'T SAY THAT EVER AGEN JAY!" I yelled

(Nina's POV)

Man we where play video games on Rachel's X-Box360 and where play Minecraft and we were having a blast! I was yelling a lot saying help! It's so fun but then Rachel put YouTube on 50 Ways To Say Goodbye by Train and we started to dance and Nya knocked on the door and she came in and started partying with us and man it was fun! We knocked on the guys door then ran and they started to chase us and we made it to our room and the guys came in and we were dancing like there's no tomorrow "WTH!" yelled Jack

We just laughed at them! They were so confused and I pushed Zane, Lloyd, and Jack out of the room and Rachel, Conkora, Nya started kiss who they liked I was mad cause me and Rachel both like Cole and she's been here longer when she was caught on a mission and lived here for 3 years and they've been dating for 2 years and she's 19 now! Well only the girl –Nya know about it I guess it's time it goes public around the bounty! Then Fireflies came on and Rachel was just happy and sang along when she was still in Cole's arm sing to him…

(Rachel's POV)

Man I was happy! I I'm glad Fireflies is after the other song! Fireflies is me and Cole's song! Are eyes were just staring at each other and I knew they want us to tell the news. Cole got on one knee and did it! "Rachel will you marry me?" Cole asked me "YES!" I yelled

And Jack, Zane, Lloyd, and Sensei come in. I was cry cause of joy!

(Cole's POV)

I did it! I finally did it! Everyone was just staring at us but the girls weren't Nina looked Jealous! Then jay got on one knee and did the same "Nya will you marry me?" asked Jay "YES!" yelled Nya

Man I bet Kai is gonna kill him! Animal started playing and Rachel started to sing to it and then we all left and me and Jay high-five then Kai came over to Jay "REALLY YOU HAD TO DO THAT!" yelled Kai "Kai it's ok!" I said

HEY EVERYONE! You weren't excepting that at all you!

Rachel: I'M SO HAPPY!

Nya: SAME!

Me: Congrad's! The weddings will be both 2 different chapters!

Cole: I'm so glad I did it!

Jay: Oh plz tell me I get Kai off my tale!?

Me: He will!

Kai: OH NO I WON'T!

Me: you will!

Rachel: whose Wedding is first?

Me: Yours! But the next 2 will be dress planning! They will be short!

Editor: YAY! I'M O HAPPY FOR THEM!

Everyone: R&R OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU! COLE IS NOT MAKING THEM!

Me: BYE!

Me: Oh I'm stopping April Fools sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy because I have camp going on but I'll be home one day next week and I may update during the week end! I sang in front of both camps day and twen! I have my B-Day next week yay! It's the day I'm home!

Cole: Can we get going?

Me: Yes! Who wants to do the disclaimer!?

Clare: ME!

Me: k!

Clare: Ninja_Winx_MLP_Lover does not own Ninjago if she did we would be in it! She only owns me and the girls and Jack and the plot!

Kai: NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 2: Wedding dresses:

(Rachel's POV)

"Where should we start?" asked Nya "I know" said Clare 'Ok where is it?" I asked "It's an old friend of mine she's a seamstress!" said Clare jumping up and down

(Clare's POV)

I'm so happy to see Kasey agen! It's been 3 years! We walk in the door…

"Welcome to Rose dresses!" said Kasey "Hi Kasey!" "Clare!" yelled Kasey

(Kasey's POV)

"Clare!" I yelled "hey!" said Clare "It's been 3 years where have you been?" I asked "BEING AN AWESOME NINJA!" yelled Clare at the top of her lunges "Ok don't do that agen Clare!" said the one in yellow "So who are they?" I asked "My friends/ team! Well part of it!" said Clare "So why are you here?" I asked "My friends Nya and Rachel need dresses!" said Clare jumping up and down "What for?" I asked "There getting married!" yelled Clare "OMG THAT'S SO COOL! WHO IS IT!?" I yelled

(Nya's POV)

"Jay" I said "Cole" said Rachel "Well lets go look at what I have!" said Kasey

*TIME SKIP TO WHEN TEY FIND THE DRESS FOR RACHEL AND STILL NYA'S POV*

"This is it I found the one!' I said very excited "So where's Jay the guy all ways comes?" asked Kasey "They'll be here soon!" said Rachel

As like on cue Jay and Cole walk in "Hey Nya nice dress!" said Jay "Thanks!" I said "This is the one I'm getting!" I said

*TIME SKIP TO WHEN RACHEL FINDS HER DRESS AND IT'S HER POV*

"I found it yes! This is the one!" I said over and over till I ran out of ways "I can't wait to see you go down the aile in that!" said Cole "Well lets go back to the Bounty!" said Lauren who has been quite the whole time "WAIT YOU ALL ARE NINJAS!" Kasey yelled "Yep!" I said "Bye Kasey!" said Clare

All done! I did it! I'm not doing the bridesmaids dresses! I'm not doing the tux's either! Rachel is first then Nya! Sorry jay and Nya lovers my couple is going first! 3 words DEAL WITH IT!

Nina: Don't be mean!

Me: I didn't give you one line so shut up!

NancyDrewified: I agree with Nina stop being mean!

Me: Fine! But I got someone –pokes hostage with stick-

NancyDrewified: NO! 

Me: Now Bye! And I'll tell you who it is in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey everyone! The chapter that I posted I wrote last week tomorrow is my B-DAY! –Grabs confide and throw it in the air-

Cole: Who the hostage!?

Me: My friend Ally!

Ally: Why am I here?

Kai: -stares at her think she's hot-

Me: Um Kai?

Kai: Yes?

Me: She hits hard and is violent. WHO WANTS TO DO THE DISCLAMIES!?

Clare: ME!

Me: NO YOU DID IT LAST TIME!

Jack: I'll do it!

Me: Ok!

Jack: Ninja_Winx_MLP_Lover doesn't own Ninjago! If she did we would be in it and Kai's hair would be pink on April fool's day!

Me: Night! –Next day-

Kai: ON WITH THE STORY!

Me: SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!

Chapter 33: Rachel's wedding:

(Rachel's POV)

"I can't belie it's the big day!" I said happily "Yeah you ready?" asked Sensei "Yeah" I replied

He opened the door (Sensei is like a father to her and it was him or Gramadon) we started down then I heard a boom! "ATACK!" Yelled a serpentine "OUT OF ALL DAYS WHY TODAY!" I yelled

Then a woman walked up from behind "Hello Ninja..." She said "WHO THE HEAK ARE AND WHY CRASH MY WEDING!" I yelled "He knows" she said and pointed at sensei "Sensei who is she?" we all asked at the same time "she's my wife when I was on a journey the skeletons attack and took her away and I think I know why…" he said looking at Gramadon "I asked for her and turn her on my side but I thought she died" said Gramadon "WHATS HER FRICKEN NAME!" I yelled

(Sensei's POV)

Her name is Angela" I said "I'M NOT, LADY GARMADON IS MY NAME NOW!" (I know I know LadyMarissaGarmadon she's yours but I'm only thing I'm taking is Lady Gramadon That's all ok) "Your real name is Angela throw" said Gramadon "Wu want to know what happened to our Daughters!?" asked Angela "We are right here!" said Nina and Conkora at the same time "Dad what are you talking about!?" asked Jack "Jack before I met you mother I met Angela and we had 2 girl's but they went missing at age 10" I said "Cause I took them!" said Angela and 2 girls walked out "Met Mukie and Kaira" said Angela "What did you do to them!" I yelled "I made them evil!" said Angela

So there! I tipped the first part last night! AND IT'S MY B-DAY! And I decided to have a villain! It's not a Ninjago story without a villain!

Cole: H-hey Ally.

Ally: -slaps Cole- I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

Me: We both do

Everyone: BYE!

Me: WAIT!

Everyone but me: WHAT!?  
Me: Who wants to say it!?

Lloyd: ME

Me: k!

Lloyd: R&R or Ninja_Winx_MLP_Lover will cry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry it's been awhile since I updated this! Well we will have the 2 girls fight! But I want 2 OC's cuz I want Kai to have a twin and a sister or Brother for Jay!**

**Ally: Why do I need to be here?**

**Me: Cuz you need to saw disclaimers then you can leave!**

**Ally: Fine! Ninja_Winx_MLP_Lover (Rachael) doesn't own Ninjago she only owns her OC's**

**Me: And thank! And why did you say my name?!**

**Ally: Cuz I wanted to say it!**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY! *Chases Ally out the door***

**Chapter 4: WAIT I HAVE ******:**

**(Jack's POV)**

A blinding light shined and a boy was in its place and wow he looks like the lady and my dad "Why hello Brother" said Kaira "WAIT WHAT I HAVE A BROTHER!" I yelled "Yeah nice to meat you little bro" said the boy "Erick you alive!?" said Dad shocked "Yeah and I've found my powers" said Erick "Let there be light!" yelled Erick

My other 2 sisters fainted and I ran to ketch one I ketched Kaira "I missed them so much…" said Dad "Can we continue?" asked Rachel "Yeah." Said Lauren

Erick flicked his wristed and the wall was fixed "Rachel do you take Cole Brockstone to be your husband?" asked the preset "I Do." Said Rachael

**(Rachel's POV)**

"Cole Brockstone do you take Rachel ******** to be you wife?" asked the preset "I do" said Cole "You may kiss the Bride!" said the preset

We kissed and I saw Nina giving me a death glarer but I just closed my eyes and we kissed for 2 minutes and the doors bust open and a person comes in "I UBJECT!" yelled the woman

**Uh oh who's the woman! And thank you for waiting if you review! And send in dares for my Truth or Dare!**

**Cole: When is cake?**

**Me: Might not be any…**

**Cole: NOOOOOOO!**

**Me: BYE!**


	5. Plot twister!

**Chapter 5**

**I'm back! I got 1 person send in OC's for Kai's twin and Jay's sister! I'm just using the female versions of them! Now let's go!**

**Chapter 5: Oh no! :**

**(Rachel's POV)**

"MOM!?" I yelled "You're not old enoth you're a posted to be 14!" yelled Mom "Wait 14!" yelled Cole "No I'm 207 years old!" I yelled "WAIT WHAT!" yelled… wait why does she look just like Kai! "WHHO ARE YOU!" I yelled pointing at the girl "KAILEE!" yelled Nya "Hey sis!" said Kailee "WAIT! WHY DOES SHE LOOK LIKE KAI?" I yelled "Wait who are you?" asked Kai "Amnesia still gotcha! Well let's fix that!" said Kailee

She grabs a hammer out of her bag "NO!" yelled Kai "OH WOW YOU FELL FOR IT AGEN! Just like old times! I went missing at the age of 4 because someone took me away in my sleep! But I visit Nya in her dreams." Said Kailee "OMG WE FOUND THEM! THE prophecy! WILL COME TREW!" yelled Nina "nice spoiler alert" said Clare rolling her eyes "Wait can we get back to me!" I asked "Yeah!" said Jack "Mom we got done with you can't do anything! SO JUST LEAVE!" I yelled "Fine but you better watch out!" warned mom "WHAT EVER!" I yelled

***TIME SKIP 2 MONTHES***

**(Cole's POV)**

Me and Rachel have been looking at homes for some reason that she won't tell me? I wonder what? She said if she becomes pregnant that she doesn't want to let them or it to grow up on the Bounty. WAIT SHE IS THAT MUST BE IT! "Rachel? You awake?" I asked her "No…" she moaned "Time to get up." I said "I don't wanna" complained Rachel

I pick her up and got her dressed "I know you pregnant" I said "WAIT HOW!" yelled Rachel 'Man at times like this I'm glad the walls are sound proof!' "I guessed. Because soy said if you got pregnant that we would live somewhere else" I said "Wow and yes your right." Said Rachel "How long have you been pregnant?" I asked "1 month" she said "Can't wait to be a dad!" I said "We are moving out when I'm 6 months got it!" said Rachel "And I'll help at looking at houses" I said "Yep!" said Rachel "When are we telling the others?" I asked "Now" said Rachel with a mischievous smile "Oh no we are telling them when we get in there aren't we" I asked "Yep you know me so well!" said Rachel "Yes I do" I said and I kissed her "Now let's go!" said Rachel

We walked into the dining room and the guys where in there "Who's cooking?" asked Rachel "Nina" said Clare as she walked in and sat next to Lloyd "We have big news but when everyone is in here we will share it!" said Rachel

We sat down and the rest of the girls come in and then Sensei, Misako, and Garmadon walk in "Pancakes for everyone!" said Nina as she put 2 pancakes on our plates then Rachel said it's time "Hey everyone I got an anointment" said Rachel "What is it?" asked Katy "We are going to have a baby" I said "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We are not having a baby on this ship!" said Kai "Says the one that misses her sister!" said Lauren

Jay and Nya got married last Month and still on their honeymoon but they will be back any day now "We are gonna move out Kai at 6 months! So nothing to worry about!" said Rachel "Kai calm down! Or I'll go over there with water and dump it on you!" warned Kailee "Sorry and we will miss you 2 here" said Zane "Hello is Jay Walker here?" asked a girl on the deck "Why?" asked Kailee "I'm his sister Jamey and I was told to come live with him" said Jamey "J-Jamey" said Jay walking up the ramp "Yep! And Jay! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" yelled Jamey "Hey Jay you never told us you had a sister!" said Kailee "I only have heard of her never met her" said Jay "Hi I'm Nya Jay's wife" said Nya "OH THAT'S SO COOL!" yelled Jamey "I'm getting a headache! I'm going in!" said Rachel "Ok I'll see you soon" I said

**(Rachel's POV)**

Man I want this thing out! Wait tomorrow's tea will make it grow till it's ready to come out! I went to grab it and yes I still have some! I dropped it and I blacked out! Oh no wrong one! That was the tea that takes me to the future!

**Plot twister! We'll see what happened in the future! And its 19 years after the baby is born! And she will end up outside the Bounty! I need OC's for Coles other wife! And a kid and OC's for the Guy's wives and kids! Check my Poll on my page and vote! And the baby is a girl and is named Josie!**

**Nya: R&R so you get a cookie!**

**Me: And check my poll!**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I got only one person to send them in? What a shame! Well those are the ones I'm using! Now let's get going!**

**Chapter 6: WHAT! :**

**(Rachel's POV (Little one))**

I walked up on the deck and saw MOM! "Dad!" I yelled "Rachel are you ok?" asked Dad and my sisters Amy and Alex "I-its mom…" I said backing up "Why is she here and knocked out? She wants to kill Melody!" said Alex "She's walking up!" said Amy

We backed up and she sat up "Wha…Cole!?" said mom "Dad hers eyes aren't red!?" I said "Why would they be?" asked mom

Melody came out "Mom!" yelled Melody running up and hugging her "Melody are you ok!?" asked Aunt Lola "Mommy!" said Melody "Melody why are you hugging your mom?" asked Mom "This not our mom from our time! This is the one that she's pregnant with me!" said Melody "Melody!" yelled Harmony "Harmony!" yelled Melody

**(OUR Rachel's POV)**

I was so confused then a bang happened and they stated panicking! "We have to hid!" said I think Melody "Uh… Ok?" I said

We all went inside and I tugged them over "Why are we here? It's a dead end!" said Rachel "It's a secret hallway!" I said "Follow her" said Harmony

I touch the center part of the window and I walked threw and they did to "Whoa that's… AWESOME!" yelled Alex "This way!" I said

I went to the girls room and opened it up to a room filled with dust and spider webs "What's this?" asked Amy "Girls!? Why are you here!" said a woman "sorry aunt Lotus" said Alex "And why are you here you try to kill all of us all the time! **"Hiya!" said the author "WTF!" I yelled "I'm just popping in!" said the author "Why?" I asked "TO SING! You are the way, the truth and the life" sang the author "GO AWAY!" yelled Melody (I wanted to put that there I'm putting it in bold!)** "I'm from the past!" I said "Well how and why are you here!?" asked Lotus "Found it!" I yelled

I found my I Pod and put on my church music and Alex ran up and grabbed an ear bud

**Ok more OC's will come in next chapter! Vote for my poll! R&R!**

**Love Skydoesminecraft! **

**Check out my YouTube! Fungirl219!**

**Be awesome!**

**Ninja_Winx_MLP_Lover8801 signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I'm back! Man I'm tired! But I'm ok to update! Let's go!**

**Chapter 7: Will I get back? :**

**(Kai's POV)**

Me and Lola where in the game room and we heard a boom "Let's go!" I said "Well I'm gonna protect Melody "Aunt Lola!" said Alex "You go with her I'll go to the deck" I said "Ok!" said Lola

I ran up and I saw… WHY IS SHE DOWN HERE!

**(Rachel's POV)**

I was running to find the room for my potions and there found it! "Let's hide at this consort! We won't be seen there!" said Amy "Ops!" said Jay "Hurry! They might think your you from this time!" said Melody

We got to the consort and wow that's me! "Um I think that's me and the one your fighting is my bad side. I was planning to a spell to be all good and I guess my bad side wants to kill you all." I said rubbing my arm "Well what do we do?" asked Melody "Nothing there's no reveres spell" I said "WAIT SPELL!" Yelled Harmony

Everyone was staring at us and the future me came up to me and told me she's in hiding because of what the bad side did. and she told me to never do the spell but run away when the girls are o most born I asked why but she told me that if I stay bad things will happen the others will turn bad so she wants me to go to another planet and return when the girls are 15 and never tell them or let them see a picture.

**Well this part of the journey is o most done! I will do one that happens wail the girls grow up and when they met their father and family friends! Oh and when Rachel leaves she does leave her ring! And there is a new OC in the next book!**

**Love Skydoesminecraft**

**Be awesome!**

**Don't get sick! (I got a cold on the first week of school Bad luck hu!)**

**Check out my poll!**

**Be a Brony!**

**Ninja_Winx_MLP_Lover8801 signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I'm back! And In this chapter Rachel will get back to her own time and the next one is the last one! Oh and we will see how the guys are taking this!**

**Melody: NWML doesn't own Ninjago! If she did Cole would be married to my mom in the show!**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY! Oh ad Lya200 plz do what you asked it will help a lot! But do it for the next one!**

**Chapter 8: Home:**

***With the ninja***

**(Cole's POV)**

We looked everywhere in Ninjago! But we can't find her! We scanned for her and everything! The girls are going to the potions room where Rachel went last! Then they yelled for me "COMING!" I yelled back

I ran down there and saw the glass on the ground "Rachel…" I said

**(Rachel's POV)**

I was getting ready to leave and I kept in mind what the girls names are so I will name them that! Future me gave me a potion that can take me back. I dropped it and I went black

**(Cole's POV)**

I was in Rachel's old room and I was looking at a picture of her and me on our first date then I heard a thud and I ran out of the room and when I got in the potions room and I saw Rachel laying on the floor! I was so over joy she woke up but she was sad we asked her where she went but won't tell us. And she keeps sing this song called Children of the Night. She won't go into the potions room to work on the one she was working on. Nina asks her why over and over but she keeps saying darkness would fall if the potion was worked on or even used

***Time skip 5 months***

**(Rachel's POV)**

We just got outralsounds done and wow twins! Well I knew that but I'm trying to act shocked for Cole. But he keeps asking where I went! It's getting on my nerves! Well we are heading home. I've been planning my run away plan I'm leave a note saying not to look for me and if you do I would be killed! Brilliant I know this will work!

**I'm sorry it took so long! It took me 3 days to do this cuz dam school! Parents (dads! But hey they still rock! But I like moms!) Brothers that annoy the heak out of me! (I'm the youngest and I have one brother! And he acts like a kid! HES DARN 18!) And Band! -_- that's a bad reason! I start Carnegie tomorrow! Oh and it's not nice to get cridsidsed in 5****th**** hour! Check out my poll on my page! (plz pick baby ninjas!) Love SKY! (I'm watching him right now!) LOVE MLP! BE AWESOME! Ninja_Winx_MLP_Lover8801 signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**LAST CHAPTER! I can finally get this story off my shoulders for now! I'm not putting the next book UN till I finish my others! I'm stopping some and deleting them! Sorry lovers! I'm getting rid of: How? , WHAT THE HEACK! , and WTF! And I'm getting rid of book 1 k! Ah there 'not as much pressure on me! NOW LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH! Oh and there will be 2 put up! One about the girls growing up and the other book 3! Now let's go! Oh and in this story the girls always go behind her back! This is not the Nina and the group in the other story! K! NOW LETS GO!**

***TIME SKIP 2 MONTHS LATER***

**(Rachel's POV)**

I was walking to my room and when I entered I saw the girls "Hey!" I said they just smirked and then Nina got a vile out and OH MY NO! She dropped it and I went black. When I woke up and I saw a black me and I ran and never looked back I never wanted them to see me I knew what I need to do… I need the Elements of Harmony! But I'll get them after the girls are born! I'll hide in Jamonakai and live there and change my name to… Marissa. I'll miss you Cole…

**DONE! Sorry it's short! But no peaksys! HEAR ME! BYE!**


	10. Note! MUST READ!

Hi everyone! This is just an anousmint for the next book! IT'S OUT! It's under the crossover part that's why! I might change it I'm still thinking about it! Yes this story is done but this is for the next book and PM me on ideas for the next book cuz on that I'm stuck on it! And no cussing in the reviews! Plz my story's might be rated T but that's for me not you cuz I kind of get into cussing at times and rage so no hard feelings! Thanks!

-NinjaBrony

(I might do a one shot with my friends if they can come over next week if I clean! (I need to ask))

OC list of mine (If you wondered how many I have):

Melody

Harmony

Kyle

Kailee

Kaira

Mukie

Rachel

Clare

Kasey

Nina

Conkora

Jack (both)

Erick

Lady Gramadon (mine)

My Mom

Katy

Lauren

Christy

Chrystal

Zoe

Marissa

Charlotte

Kennedy


End file.
